The processing of point-of-interest color has been a pervasive problem in graphics processing. This problem often arises in the processing of skin tone colors, where off-hue skin tones need to be corrected while maintaining a hue shift for non-skin tone colors. In addition to correction, the enhancement of a color of interest is also a common problem.
Existing technology attempts to determine the possibility of a pixel being a skin color pixel, and to enhance the color intensity of the pixel according to its likelihood of being a skin color. This process of saturation enhancement, however, cannot necessarily correct a certain color when it is off-hue. The skin tone correction test that is often used is not generally extendable to an arbitrary color.